random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Meap Chronicals
''Part 1:The secret diary'' Meap:"Dear diary...I ate fried chicken then end..." (thinks) Meap:"Oh yeah and there's some crazy guy that has been stalking me all year" Crazy Guy:Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! (Meap shuts curtins) Meap:"Anyway I learned how to say chicken and I think i'll say it now" Meap! ......-_- I thought I'd nail that. Crazy Guy:Hello. Meap:(puts on mustashe) what are you doing in my house. Crazy Guy:(hands meap mail) I was reading your mail. Meap:O-KAY....Let see its a letter from Momma Meap! (opens letter) Meap:"Dear Meap...its me Mario I told you I was gonna track you don't..you loser" Crazy Guy:I'm so glad i'm not you. Meap:How did you even get in here I had all me doors and windows locked. Crazy Guy:My pants are angry. Meap:0_0....Geeze are all the neighbors crazy. Mario:Its'a me Mario.. Meap:Can you say the C.H.I.C.K.E.N word? Mario:Chick-In? Meap:Get out of here. Mario:But I have some bad news. Meap:You said the word? Mario:No! Klasky Csupso is eating peoples pants! Meap:That's terrible...yet weird... Mario:But lets get some chicken. ''Part 2:KFC'' Man:Welcome to KFC how may I take your order... Meap:I'll have a...Nugget in a biscut. Mario:And i'll have some spagetti... Man:-_- We don't serve spagetti Mario: I want my spagetti >:0 Man:Name me one time we served spagetti at KFC. Meap:Buttons.... Mario:0_0 ......... Mario:Its quit simple all I want is a spicy' spagetti you know with the sauce.. (Meap robs and jumps a guy in the backround) Mario:And the big juicy meatballs and the sauce... Man:0_0 we don't serve spagetti Klasky Csupso:Ha ha ha! (eats man's pants) Man:Aaah! Mario:Aaah! Pink rainbow pony undies! Man:It was a present from my mom-nster friends. Meap:(ties man up and tapes mouth shut) you better sit down you fool! Mario:C'mon just give me a spagetti. Man: D:< We don't serve spagetti! Meap:Now stay down (pulls money out pocket) Mario:Lets go they don't even serve spagetti. Part 3:Speaking Italian Mario:You know when it comes to the ladies I speak italian pretty good. Meap:Uh huh...Chicken! >:D Ha I said it! (Mario walks over to lady) Mario:puzzi come la parte posteriore di una capra Lady:(reads english to italian book) Huh? Mario:la tua più brutta la ragazza puzzolente puzzolente del mondo Mario:Stop with the games girls are ugly. Lady:(Sprays Meap with peper spray) Meap:Aaaaah! Part 4:The Bikini Bottom (Spongebob and Patrick enter) Meap:Chicken! Sonic:Hey guys where uh..underwater. Mario:When did you get here. Sonic:I was kinda stalking you.... Meap:Chicken! Spongebob:Wow A talking chicken! Meap:Chicken! Spongebob:What's your name little guy? Mario:I'm Mario! Sonic:He was talking about me. Spongebob:I was talking about Chicken. Meap:Meap. Spongebob:Oh your name is Meap...hi Meap! Meap:Meap! Phineas:Meap! Ferb look its Meap! (Phineas and Ferb run to hug Meap) Meap:Meap? Phineas:Its been years.Oh and you remember Perry. Perry:Gru gru gru. Meap:Meap! Sonic:I don't remember Perry meeting Meap. Phineas:It was in the Meapless in seattle. Sonic: >:O Thanks alot Phineas we never saw that episode. Phineas:It never aired. Sonic:Then how do you know about the episode. Phineas:I read the script.. Mario:I read the script to a little. Phineas:How. Mario:I was stalking you. Phineas:Anyway Meap what brings you here. Meap:(Pulls picture of donut) Phineas:A donut...? Meap:(shakes head yes)....(pulls out picture of a magician) Phineas:A donut..magician? Meap:(shakes head no).....(pulls out picture of a wizard) Phineas:Harry potter? Meap:(shakes head no)....(pulls out flash cards) Phineas:Flash cards? Meap:(flips to a flash card that says Magical) Phineas:Magical...and Donut a magical donut! Meap:(Shakes head yes) Candace:I heard of that it grants you any wish you want. Meap:(shakes head yes)...(pulls out picture hot rod) Phineas:You want a hot rod? Meap:(shakes head yes).... Part 4:With Mitch Mitch:(In the shower) la de doo,lay dee dum,la dee dooo! (knock on door) Mitch:I'm coming! (shuts off shower water then walks downstairs and opens door) Mailman:Mitch? Mitch:Yes that's me. Mailman:Here's your package. Mitch:Thanks..(shuts door) I wonder what it is? (opens package) Oh just a dumb invitation to see a magical donut...(reads) "that grants your every wish"! Hmm.... Part 5:The Krusty Krab Plankton:What's the point i'm never gonna get the formula Karen! Karen:Why don't you poop. Plankton:Poop,you mean People.Order.Our,Patty? Karen:No litterally poop. Plankton:Okay...(walks to bathroom) Mr.Krabs:Spongebob your late! Meap:Meap. Mr.Krabs:Who's the baby. Spongebob:(laughs) he's not a baby Mr.Krabs. Mr.Krabs:I don't even wanna no. Spongebob:Wait! Squidward's gonna need to cover my shift i'm going on an adventure! Mr.Krabs:O-Kay...Squidward your workin' two shifts! Plankton:(Hops into Meap's pocket but falls out with a picture of the magic donut picture in his hand) Wait is that the magic donut that grants any wish? I think I know how i'll get the Krabby Patty secret formula! Part 6:The Park Phineas:Don't worry where almost done! Now the rocket is finished. Meap:(walks into his new rocket) Spongebob:Hey where's Gary? Patrick:Isn't he at home? Spongebob:Oh I forgot... Phineas:Lets go to a park! (presses button) (teleports to park) Rigby:Dude run! Monster:Raaaarggg!! (chases after Rigby) Rigby:Dude its the ball,hand me the ball! Spongebob:Wow what's going on here? Mordecai:Okay. Rigby:Dude i'm open! Mordecai:Catch! (tosses ball to Rigby) Skips:Rigby! Toss the ball in the monsters mouth he'll choke! Mordecai:What Rigby sucks at tossing! Rigby:Stop talking! Phineas:Uh..what's going on here? Benson:What the! Mordecai:Dude! Hand the ball to me! Rigby:No! I can throw! (Monster picks up Rigby) Rigby:Wow a clear shot..(tosses ball in monster's mouth) Monster:Aaaauugghhh!!!!!! (blows up) Rigby:Uh oh (falls from the sky) Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! Mordecai:Dude I got you! (Mordecai catches Rigby) Rigby:Thanks dude... Benson:There you are! No clean up this mess the monster left or your fired!! Mario:Jerk... Rigby:Tell me about it but he doesn't compare to Morde- Mordecai:(punches Rigby) Rigby:Owwww Spongebob:I'm Spongebob and this is Patrick. Patrick:Hi.... Phineas:I'm Phineas,this is my step brother Ferb,this is my Sister Candace and that's my friend Meap. Mario:And i'm a'Supa Mario. Mordecai:Hey...(sigh) Spongebob:Something wrong blue bird...? Mordecai:Every day its the thing you don't expect to happen in real life with us...(sigh) Rigby:Yeah and Benson always says "Get back to work-" Morecai and Rigby:"Or your fired!" Rigby:And it drives me bonkers! Mordecai:Anyway i'm Mordecai and this is my bro Rigby. Rigby:(looks at watch) ah-its time for lunch... Part 7:The Coffe Shop Mordecai:Hey Marget..(sigh) Bosses right? Marget:Tell me about it.. Spongebob:Hi i'm Spongebob. Mordecai:Uh...we want the usual,a kiddie meal for Spongebob-\ Spongebob:Hey i'm a man! Mario:Don't forget my spagetti... Marget:This is a coffe shop...we don't serve spagetti... Mario:No Spagetti...):< Modrecai:Dude,there's no spagetti. (Muscle Man and High Five ghost walk inside the coffe shop) Muscle Man:Ooooohhh! (Walks over to Mordecai and Rigby) You ladies are fired! Rigby:What that's not true! Muscle Man:Yeah it is just ask Benson! Mordecai:Dude I don't think he's lying. Rigby:Lets roll (grabs Meap,Spongebob,Patrick,Phineas,Ferb,Candace,Perry and Mario) (runs to the park) Benson:What are you doing here! Your fired! Mordecai:But we got to have this job where elese are we gonna go? Benson:I don't care! Your always slacking off! Mordecai:......(Thinks) Monster:Raargg! Rigby:Dude he's back! Phineas:He's back! Meap:(Runs to the ship).... Phineas:Everyone in the ship with Meap! Spongebob:Mordecai,Rigby are you coming!? Mordecai:No Spongebob...we must stay... Phineas:We need them (grabs Mordecai,Rigby,Skips,Pops and Benson and takes them inside Meap's ship) (Ship flies away) Phineas:Wait we forgot Muscle Man & 5's! Mordecai:I'm okay with that. Rigby:Me too! Benson:I don't see why you had to take me! Part 8:The Ship Attack Radio:(Mario theme song) Meap:(turns off Radio) Mario:Hey that's my jam! Meap:(points at a bunch of ships attacking them) Plankton:I'm gonna get that formula (presses torpedo's button on ship) (A torpedo goes to shoot at Meap's ship) Rigby:Meap what are you doing? Benson:If we don't make it out of here i'm gonna eat my own hand. (Torpedo's hits meap's ship all the way) Meap:(flies up) Meap! Spongebob:Way to go Meap! Candace:Meap look out another torpedo! (torpedo comes close to the ship) Spongebob:Meap wait can you bring anyone here right with the cool rocket ship powers? Meap:(shakes head yes)..... Spongebob:Good (stands up from chair) I wish Sandy Cheeks was here! Meap:(presses button) (Sandy at here treedome) Sandy:La La La (mowing the lawn)... (teleports to Meap's ship) Sandy:Huh? Where am I? Spongebob:I'll explain later but you have to protect us from those torpedos! Sandy:But I forgot my space suit. Phineas:Don't worry we brought a spair. (gives Sandy a space suit) Sandy:Thanks (puts on space suit and jumps out Meap's ship) Spongebob:Sandy karate chop the torpdos! Sandy:OKAY! HI-YAH! (chops a torpedo) HI-YAH! (chopd a torpedo) HI-YAH! (chops a torpedo) Phineas:Way to go Sandy! Mario:Wait what now? Sandy:(gets back in ship) So can I go home now? Spongebob:Sorry Sandy,but where going on a little adventure (pulls out picture of donut) to find that magical donut (puts hands in the air) that grants any wish! Sandy:What are we wishing for? Meap:Meap Meap! Sandy:What? Spongebob:He said "Another donut" Phineas:Wait if Meap can bring anyone here then...Meap. Meap:(Looks at Phineas) Phineas:I wish Perry the Platypus was here! Perry:(teleports to the ship) Gru Gruu Gruu. Phineas:Hi Perry! Oh and one more! Isebella! Meap:(presses Button) Isebella:(teleports to Meap's ship) Huh where am I? Phineas:Where going on an adventure to find a magical donut that grants any wish. Isebella:Cool! Part 9:Green Hill Zone Sonic:(sigh) Sometimes its really fun just to sit back and relax eh' Tails? Tails:Yah.... Sonic:What's Knuckles been up to? Tails:I don't know... (Meap's ship flies down) Meap:(comes out ship) Meap! Mario:WHAT THE HECK! (runs out ship) Sonic! Sonic:What! (jumps up) Mario! (Sonic and Mario start beating each other up) Meap:(face palm) Sonic:(Punches Mario in the face) Hah! Mario:(punches Sonic in the face) Hah! Tails:Oh no not again! Stop! Or i'll-i'll... Sonic:You'll what. Tails:I'll uh....eat potatoes. Sonic:Okay. Spongebob:What's going on why did you guys fight. Sonic:Because he beat me at the winter olypics. Phineas:So.... Perry:(looks away) ....(puts on hat)....(runs away somewhere) Phineas:Wow even in Green Hill Zone..Perry still leaves us. Candace:Lets just hope we get this done fast...Jeremy is taking me to the movies tomarrow. Phineas:Don't worry,i'll ask questions. Sonic:Hey Kid. Phineas:Hi my names Phineas have you seen a donut around here? Sonic:Yay! Follow me! Chapter 10:With Perry Perry:(Keeps running)...(turns on watch) Major Monogram:Agent P,evil doctor Eggman is up to no good you need to stop him. Perry:...(Turns off watch) Egg Man:Huh? A platypus? Perry:(Points at hat) Egg Man:Gah! Another O.W.A.C.A agent! Perry:(Punches Egg Man) Egg Man:You little! Perry:(tosses Egg Man into waterfall) Eggman:Aaaah! Curse you stranger! (falls into water) Chapter 11:Meeting Knuckles Phineas:We've been walking for...Ferb? Ferb:(Looks at watch).....15 minutes. Sonic:Look there he is! Knuckles:(punches punching bag) Take that! Ha! (punches it again) Sonic:Hey Knuckles! Knuckles:Huh? Oh Hey Sonic,Tails oh and you brought some friends. Phineas:Hi! Knuckles:Hey. Sonic:Anyway where looking for a magical donut have you seen it. Knuckles:(Punches punching bag again) Magical donut? (Punches again) Nope. Sonic:Okay. Shadow:(comes to Knuckles home) Hedgehog? Sonic:Shadow? Shadow:Your going down again! Sonic:Oh no you don't.(charges up to Shadow) Shadow:Choas Control (charges up to Sonic) Sonic:I thought we were friends! Shadow:Well you thought wrong (drop kicks sonic) Sonic:Owww (jumps up) Take this! (blasts Shadow) Shadow:Auughh (falls all the way in the sky) Sonic:hmm.... Meap:Meap. Spongebob:Meap's right we need to stop waisting time with these fights if we wanna find the donut. Sonic:Okay..hey by the way can I come. Spongebob:Well I don't see why not. (Sonic and Knuckles run into Meap's ship) Tails:I'm coming to (runs into Meap's ship) Knuckles:(tosses Tails out) Sonic:Sorry Tails,hey I know incase Eggman comes you can fight him. Tails:Okay! (ship flies away) Part 11:Return Home Meap:(Flying ship) ............ Spongebob:This adventure's been so cool. Candace:Yah. Meap:(looks at panic screen)...(gasp) Computer:Intruder in house! Meap:Meap! Spongebob:Oh no! Meap:(flies wrong direction back to house) (lands near his house) Phineas:So somebody broke into Meap's house? Guy 1:Oh no! Spongebob:What do we do now! Guy 1:I'm gonna kick your butt! Sandy:HIIIIII-YAH! (punches Guy 1) Guy 1:Owww (passes out) Meap:Meap Meap Meap! (punches Guy 2) Guy 2:Ow....(passes out) Candace:(kicks guy 3) Guy 3:Owww (passes out) Spongebob:I can't beleive somebody broke into Meap's house. Meap: .........(sad)....(sniff)..... Phineas:(gasp)....(Walks over to Meap)..Don't worry...Ferb and I will rebuild your house...we promise,you don't have to be sad. Meap:(nods head yes)...Meap! Phineas:Ferb and I will promise to rebuild your hou-Oh my gosh! We forgot Perry! Sonic:Oh no! Phineas:Meap we gotta go back to Green Hill Zone! Meap:Meap. (everyone gets in ship) Part 12:Return to Green Hill Zone Egg Man:For pushing me in the ocean i'm gonna feed you too the sharks. (Ship is almost flying down to green hill zone grass) Phineas:Oh no we were too late! Wait maybe not! (jumps off ship)....(lands on grass) Egg Man:Huh? Sonic:What? Happen to Tails? Egg Man:Your alien friends dad put Tails in a sack then took him to another planet. Meap:(gasp) Phineas:Wait why is Perry wearing a hat? (flash back) Phineas:Your a secret Agent. Phineas:Your evil? He's Evil? Phineas:Put your hand down Ferb. Phineas:Where we just a cover to you. (goes back to green hill zone) Phineas:I remember we were in the 2nd demension! You are a secret agent! But your boss erased our memory! Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:An Epic Storie Of Meap